In the past, various packaging systems have been provided, however none of them provide as lightweight and economical packaging arrangement as needed. The weight of a system often determines a particular missile system to which the packaging arrangement can be used and further, when used with a liquid system as desired here, the expulsion of that liquid requires a source of pressure.
With the above needs in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a compact, lightweight and relatively economical fuel expulsion arrangement.
Another object of this invention is to provide an expulsion system that produces structure that can withstand relatively high pressures without unwanted leakage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.